Rule 119
by Hopestar435
Summary: This is why you don't get in between Sideways and his Cuddle Time


Hey this is a one shot on rule 119. MISCrasyaboutfanfics I hope you like this! After all you gave me the idea ; )

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

I sat glaring at the bane of my existence...Mudflap and Skids the idoits of the Autobots. I had Babysitting duty cause I help Sideswipe with replacing Sunstreaker's Wax with pink goo. My lips twitched at the memory...Sunny still wasn't speaking with me. But it was revenge for making me spend thirty freaking dollars on a small jar of car wax. Damn it that money could've been spend on something better like books or a movie dammit. Movement from the doorway to the Rec room caugh my eye.

"Well wel well if it isn't the lovebirds" I called to Peaches one of my best friends and her Boyfriend.

"Hey Stella what's up?" She said from her Boyfriend's hand.

"The ceiling then the sky then the atmosphere...am I high enough?"

"Ha ha ha very funny Stella " Peaches answered as she stepped from her Boyfriend's hand, " No really what's up?"

"Babysitting duty." I groaned.

"I don't pity you." Peaches laughed along with her Boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah yeah laugh at my misery why don't ya"

"It could be worse you could be on washroom duty." Peaches pointed out.

I shuttered that IS the worse punishment Prowl can give to a Human.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"It's Movie Time." Peaches said.

"Oh so it Cuddle Time." I teased as Peaches blushed.

"So what's today's movie?"

" X-Men Final Stand." Peaches Boyfriend, Sideways, answered.

"Ooooo Its an X-Men day eh? Alright the children and I will get out of your way. Oh Muddy, Skidplate come along time for your naps."

"Yo we don't do naps" Mudflap yelled.

"Yea you fool!" Skids added.

"Don't care let's go Dumb and Dumber." I snapped.

"No freaking way fool we was here first!" Skids yelled.

I growled and was about to threat their future (Heaven forbid) children when Sideways got to them first.

"Leave now. Before I cut you in half Autoscum." He growled as he allowed his energon sword slide out of his arm.

"Since when did he have a sword." I whispered.

"Since he join the Decepticons."

"Wow you really do learn something everyday."

"No way Decepticreep we was here first go find something else to do with ya Deceptibitch." Mudflap shouted.

Both Peaches and I gapped. Then rage filled me NO ONE called my best friend a bitch.

"They're so going to regret going there." I hissed as I moved to give them a through chew out when Peaches stopped me.

"Don't Stella."

"But but but they-"

"I don't care Stella just leave it."

"You may not care but I do."Sideways growled.

He lounged at the Chevy Twins throwing them both to the ground. They yelped and blindly punched and kicked at Sideways who easily avoided them. Both Peaches and I shouted at them to stop.

"Sideways stop it you'll get into trouble!" Peaches yelled.

"They're not worth it Sideways they're idoits just drop it!" I shouted.

I can faintly hear Sideways growling at them saying" Not only did you call my Girlfriend a bitch you're keeping me from our Movie Time..."

Suddenly I saw Peaches jump into the fight.

"PEACHES!" I yelled in panic "PROWL, SIDESWIPE, IRONHIDE!SOMEONE GET TO THE REC ROOM!"

Quickly my Guardians appeared and began trying to pull the three apart. I panic Peaches wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then Prowl and Optimus ran in and all four were able to pull the three apart. When they were pulled apart I saw Peaches on the floor sparking in some area of her body.

"PEACHES!" I yelled as I climbed down from the giant couch. I could see Sideways looking as if he was having a spark attack. When I got to her side Ratchet appeared with his tool box and scanner. He began scanner before ordering Sunstreaker to bring me and her to the Medbay.

...Few Hours Later...

I slowly walked out after helping Ratchet repair Peaches. She had been beaten up pretty bad but she'll recover at least. I suddenly "bumped" into Sideways.

"How is she?" He whispered.

"She's fine. She's recharging now but she'll be in to Medbay for a few days. Some of her circuits had been damaged along with a few of her limb joints." I explained as I watched Sideways looked more and more broken looking.

"When can I see her?"

"Not for awhile. Ratchet needs to make sure that no important energon lines had been damaged. Its hard to tell if any had been in a Pretender...so no visitors till he says so."

I watched Sideways nod then walked away. 'Poor Mech. He's beating himself over this..Peaches get better soon please if not for your sake but for Sideways...'

...Few Days Later...

I studied Peaches' data pads that contained her current condition.

'She's better but why isn't she waking up?' I thought.

I studied the data pads more until an idea hit me.

"Ratchet!" I called.

"What? Is Peaches' waking up?"

"No but I have an idea..." I told him of my idea.

"You know it may just work. I'll com. Sideways."

A few minutes later Sideways entered the Medbay and moved slowly towards Peaches. He stared at her for several minutes until he finally had the courage to speak.

"Hey Peaches...I really don't know what to say but Stella says you may wake up but I'm not sure if you will..." Sideways trailed off. His thoughts went back to the fight that caused Peaches to be in this condition. The smallest amount of optic fluid dripped from his optics.

"Peaches...I'm so sorry you weren't supposed to get hurt...If I had known that you would jump in I wouldn't have started it...Please Please forgive a slagging Mech for his mistake." He whispered as he laid his Helm next to Peaches head.

"...I'll forgive you if don't do it again..." A soft voice whispered.

Sideways head shot up and saw Peaches awake and smiling.

"Peaches! Peaches..." Sideways whispered joyfully as he pulled her close to his Spark.

...Outside the Medbay...

"Ha I knew it would work!" Stella whispered as she and Ratchet spied on the two Lovebirds.

"Yes yes you were right now let's leave the two of them alone." Ratchet said.

Just then Prowl walked passed the two as they close the Medbay doors.

"By the way Stella this situation needs to be put down in that Handbook your typing for punishment."

Stella stared at Prowl as he disappeared down the hallway.

"WHAT? There's 100 rules and you want more? YOU'RE NUTS!"

Stella could hear several laughs echo around the base.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"


End file.
